


christmas kisses

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Past Tense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas kisses

“Bye Mrs.  Hollingsworth!  It was nice to see you!  Bye, Frankie, bye Hunter!” Tristan closed the door behind Miles’ family and immediately collapsed against it.   “Miles, you know I love your brother, but why is it so hard to get him into the holiday spirit?”

Miles laughed and took Tristan’s hands in his own.

“Ah, I don’t think it matters when we have the King of Christmas Cheer in the building!” He planted a kiss on Tristan’s lips and guided him over to the living room.

As they began to pick up the masses of wrapping paper torn off in the exchange of gifts, the pair snuck playful glances back and forth, turning into amused smiles and finally, loving gazes.

“You know, I never thought I’d end up with someone whose first thought when we’re alone is to clean up.”

Miles laughed and glanced up to meet his eye.  “Come on Tris, we both know that was not my first thought.”

“Mm?” Tristan questioned, taking a step toward his boyfriend.

“Mhmm.”  Miles did the same, biting his lip and staring at Tristan’s, who took one more step to close the gap between the two.

Living together was so comfortable.  Things went wrong all the time of course – the doors jammed, the occasional unwanted creature appeared, they were even robbed once – but none of it mattered.  They called the other to let them know, enact a solution, and exchange 'I love you's.  They could get through pretty much anything together.  It was bliss.

"So, you… think we’ve ended up together?"

Tristan froze, suddenly seemed entranced by his shoes.  “Oh, well, yeah, I mean, it was just an off-handed comment…”

“We’re already living together; how come you’re all shy about the future?"  Miles asked.   When Tristan didn’t look at him, Miles guided his chin up with a light touch of his hand. "You thinkin’ about dumping me?”

“Of course not,” Tristan half-laughed, reverting quickly to his apprehensive state. “I’m just trying not to get my hopes up.  Everything’s perfect right _now_ , but if I start thinking too far ahead…”

“Hey, we’ve made it this long without killing each other; I think we’re good for the long term,” Miles joked. “I don’t want to end up any other way."

"Yeah?" Tristan’s expression was beginning to soften, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Every day I – I wake up, and I fall in love with you all over again.  And I want that forever, as long as you’ll have me around."

“Come here, dork.”


End file.
